A dream come true
by tweenageliars
Summary: The adventure of Hanna and Caleb rivers with their new baby and life.


Eight years of years of trying. A lot of lost hope,fear and today, Hanna and Caleb Rivers were on their way to get _their_ baby girl.

As they rode in silence, shaking with nerves and angst, this day was a long awaited one.

Eloping at nineteen was a rash and under thought out plan, and went against all their parent's advice but they were so in love,it was an immature move but not one either of them would ever change for the through college,and careers, and planning as a couple was the easy part.

At age twenty-four they decided to start a family, if only it was as easy as it sounded. Two months of trying, then six months, then nine months, with multiple doctors visits and tests and everyone telling them that everything was okay and to just keep trying. A year and a half filled frustration and short fusing patience, adoption came up, why not give a child the chance Caleb never was a new boost of hope needed.

Then came another wave of tasks, with finding an adoption agency, filling out forms deciding what was manageable, taking classes after classes, the home study, buying clothes and preparing a room that may never be used. The baby dreams, the sleepless nights and worst of all the waiting, oh the waiting, waiting for the call that said hey your baby's ready come get er .Then finally the call on an,early winter morning, there was a baby due to be born in a couple of hours, and the mother had chosen the Rivers to be the parents of her baby.

The joy, forty-five minutes later they were on their way to a hospital two hours away. Kaylin Evan Rivers was born on November 12. He just made both rivers hearts melt,it was so worth it, holding him and finally having him with the. Everything they had done in the last three years was worth it to have him with them. Two sleepless but beautiful weeks later ,another call was received, the birth mother wanted kaylin back, and she had the right to. It was the most heart aching thing they had ever done, their baby wasn't theirs anymore. It was too much to handle for Hanna, she packed up the room and left it was almost six months until Caleb conceived Hanna that it time to try that they were on their way again. Then a week ago they received the same call they had the year prior. This time a baby girl five months old, with a tear in her heart, last living family member was unable to take care of her, and pay for her condition. Their social worker felt they would be perfect, but after what happened last time they were a bit anxious. They had two days to decide before the social worker would contact another family or send her to a group home. The thought of letting this poor baby slip out of a sure opportunity to be taken care of and loves did not sit well with either Hanna nor Caleb. They confirmed that they would come pick up the baby the next day, and spent all night cleaning and setting up for her.

Finally they had arrived ,they walked into the building hand in hand shivering, hoping that this would not be a repeat of what happened last couple was shifted into the office by the receptionist and told, that Theresa, their social worker would soon be in with the baby.

It had only been two minutes but it felt like hours, as time ticked by slowly and Hanna squeezed Caleb's hand harder and harder.

"It will be fine, we will be fine."Caleb whispered

Hanna loosened her grip on his hand,He always knew how to calm her.

Less than half a minute later the door opened, Hanna and Caleb stood as a woman they recognized as Theresa,their social worker entered with a chubby caramel skinned baby in a pink jumper and blanket. She was perfect even more than in the photo.

"Mrs and Mrs rivers I would like you to meet little miss Eliza Raye." Theresa spoke softly as she walked closer to the couple.

As Theresa handed the baby over to Hanna, the couple stayed speechless, she was even more beautiful than they imaged, she smiled right up at them and they were in love.

"I'll just give you your package of folders, and have you guess take this little cutie home." Theresa then preceded to hand Caleb a beige package and explained how to go about scheduling a court date after their last home study.

Theresa walked the couple to their car, helped Caleb buckle Eliza into her car the new family was on their way on this new adventure.


End file.
